


there is a season to everything

by glittering_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Childless by choice, Community: hp_goldenage, Discussion of the pressures women face to have children, F/F, Family Dynamics, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Birthdays are a time for contemplation and reflection. On Ginny’s 55th birthday, she and Luna reflect on one important decision.This was written for the HP Goldenage 2019 Fest prompt number M10: childless by choice.





	there is a season to everything

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this prompt talked about such an important topic, and so chose to explore what it would mean for two women to not have children. I hope that I did this prompt justice! A huge thank you to [Rachel](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/) for the quick and thorough beta! Thank you to the mods for putting on this wonderful fest <3 Title of this fic is from The Byrds’ song _Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is A Season)_.

The mid-afternoon summer sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky and a light breeze kept the temperature feeling perfect. Ginny was seated on the porch in a yellow floral dress that Luna had bought for her birthday a few years ago. She was sipping on a refreshing gin and tonic that had just the slightest hints of cucumber and there was no place that she would rather be. 

“Oi, are you sure you don’t want to join us for a friendly game?” Ron called over his shoulder, ready to mount his broom and join the others who were already in the air. “Since it is _your_ birthday, I’m sure I could convince them to go easy on you.” 

“You’re not the one who played professional Quidditch for over ten years,” Ginny responded with a smile. “I don’t need anyone doing me any favours, thank you very much.” 

“Well, then why don’t you get off your lazy ar—I mean, butt,” Ron hastily corrected at Hermione’s sharp glance, “and show us that you’ve still got it?” 

“I don’t need to prove it to anyone, dearest brother of mine. So go,” she made a shooing motion with her hands, “Play your game. The others are waiting for you.” As he mounted his broom and got ready to take off, she spoke even louder than before in hopes that the players in the air would be able to hear her, “And you’d better win—I’ve got Galleons riding on this. You and Draco better show Harry how it’s done.” With one last shake of his head at her words, Ron took off into the air. Ginny watched as he flew to Draco and they became immersed in a strategy discussion. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join them?” Luna asked, coming out of the house levitating a tray of hors d'oeuvres. 

“I get more than enough Quidditch coaching The Harpies, but thank you for asking. Besides, it’s my birthday, and I’d rather spend time with you.” 

“Oh love, that’s very sweet of you.” Luna set the tray down gently on the folding table, and came to sit down next to Ginny. “I love spending time with you, too.” 

“And I love our Kneazle, and the home that we’ve created, and the life that we’ve built,” Ginny couldn’t help but add. “Oh please do forgive me—it seems that I’m becoming more and more like my mum as the years go by.” 

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Luna insisted. “You know that I’m always encouraging you to share how you’re feeling, whatever emotion it may be. And I can imagine just the kinds of thoughts that are going through your head on a day such as this. Birthdays are special times in people’s lives. They allow you to reflect on the past, present, and future. We can’t help but think on the time that has passed, and on the time that will come to pass. But it doesn’t have to all be maudlin and filled with sadness. It can also be a time of joy.” 

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. “I am so grateful for this life, Luna. I couldn’t imagine anything different.” 

“Nor could I, Gin,” Luna responded seriously. 

“This wasn’t the life that anyone expected that I’d have, much less myself,” Ginny continued. “Everyone thought that Harry and I would get married straight after Hogwarts and have 2.5 kids and a big house—that we’d basically recreate the lives of James and Lily. And I’m so thankful that that’s not what happened. That I had the good sense to turn Harry down all those years ago.” 

Luna reached over and draped her arm around Ginny’s shoulders. “I’m also thankful you said no. We were all so young—we’d just survived a war. There was no need for us to rush into things.” 

“And it did work out for some.” Ginny pointed out, gesturing towards the sky where many of her nieces and nephews were involved in the Quidditch game. “Hermione and Ron got married fairly young, and had Rose not much later.” 

“It did,” Luna agreed. “But we’re all different people, who want different things out of life. I’m so grateful that we both,” and here Luna paused to make sure that Ginny was looking at her, “were able to prioritize each other, as well as our careers. I was so lucky to find someone as loving, kind, and supportive of me and my own endeavors as I was of hers. You were able to play professional Quidditch for more than ten years, and then travel with your team as a coach. I was able to continue my father’s work in Magizoology and see the world. None of that would have been possible without a partner who had similar values.” 

“And I found someone who not only was willing to go with me to Quidditch games, but was also okay with my decision to not have children.” Ginny couldn’t help but think of those years between ending her professional Quidditch career and being hired as a coach, where it felt like the only thing that people cared about was when she would start having children. 

It didn’t matter how many times she repeatedly told people that she didn’t want children—that she was perfectly content with her life as it was—they thought she was simply misinformed and didn’t know better. They told her that she just hadn’t met the right person yet, even though she’d been with Luna for years by that point. 

The most frustrating part had not been the strangers who had felt the need to offer unsolicited advice and criticism about her life and her choices, but rather that those closest to her had not been supportive. By far, the most pressure came from her mother, who couldn’t believe that Ginny could be happy without having children. This created tension among the family, and there was a rocky time during which Molly and Ginny weren’t speaking. Molly couldn’t understand how her only daughter didn’t want to have children, as her children were one of the main joys in her life. Ginny had tried time and time again to explain it to her, but she’d never really understood. She still didn’t, but she had learned to respect Ginny’s decision, and to not bring it up every time they were together. 

Luna was looking at her with a knowing expression on her face and Ginny knew her thoughts were clear for all to see. “I know how hard it was for you when you first told people that you didn’t want children. Even though I had also never wanted children, I didn’t experience the intense reaction that you did.” Luna took her hand off Ginny’s shoulder and brought it up to gently stroke her cheek. “I’d always been the kooky Ravenclaw who people didn’t really understand, so they weren’t so surprised by my decision. And my dad was only ever supportive. Even though I couldn’t change how people reacted to your decision, I hope I was able to ease your burden.”

“You were, of course you were,” Ginny reassured her. “I don’t know if I’d even be talking to Mum if it wasn’t for your calm voice of reason.” 

“I saw how much she loved you, but was unable to understand this part of you. I helped her realize that your ability to make decisions was more important than how she personally felt about the subject.” She squeezed her shoulder, and Ginny felt that warmth that Luna inspired wash over her. “I know how important family is to you, and just wanted to make it easier.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Ginny said, the overwhelming fondness she felt for this wonderful partner, wife, love of her life, taking over. 

“And I love you, too,” Luna echoed. “And besides, who needs children when you’ve got such a big family? Not a week goes by where I don’t see a little one, especially since I’ve been helping watch over Teddy and Vic’s new baby.”

“She is adorable,” Ginny admitted. “But I’m glad that we’re able to give her back to her parents at the end of the day and enjoy some peace and quiet. Well, not exactly quiet, if you know what I mean.” She winked, and Luna blushed. Ginny didn’t think that she’d ever tire of making Luna blush. 

“What do you say to finding a little 'peace and quiet' for ourselves right now?” Luna asked cheekily, despite her blush. “It _is_ your birthday and you’re not getting any younger.”

Ginny looked around the party. The Quidditch game was still going on, and it looked like Harry’s team was winning, the bastard. Others were preoccupied with the young ones running amok and no one was paying them any mind. She stood up slowly, so as not to draw attention, and reached for Luna’s hand. “That sounds like the perfect way to celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/68486.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
